


of music and scarf sharing

by slickandprettythings



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix Hugo Fraldarius is just a big cat, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous use of silent night, no beta we die like Glenn, they're just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slickandprettythings/pseuds/slickandprettythings
Summary: “You and your inane ideas.”Felix says that, but doesn’t make any move to take the scarf off. He doesn’t take it off even when they arrive at the gate of the castle, or when they reach Dimitri’s chambers to let the king retire for the night. He doesn’t complain when Dimitri uses the scarf to pull him closer at the door, either, the fabric taut yet unyielding in his fists, just like the string of fate connecting them since the day they were born into the world.Written for Dimilix Exchange 2019.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	of music and scarf sharing

When Dimitri comes back to his office, tired from an impromptu meeting with an Alliance delegate but still intending to make a dent into his growing pile of paperwork, Felix is already there.

“Get your coat. We’re going out,” deadpans the man with no explanation whatsoever. He is perched precariously on Dimitri’s desk with one boot on the chair, already fully dressed. 

Dimitri sighs. 

“And what’s the occasion, Felix? I need to finish reading the rest of the reports.” He vaguely gestures towards the aforementioned pile of paperwork, which happens to be within Felix’s swipeshot. One careless swing of his arm and the entire thing would tip over. Dimitri still recalls - exasperatedly with a sprinkle of fondness (or is it the other way around?) - one memorable time when his advisor decided enough was enough and pushed his paperwork aside as a way to demand Dimitri to _‘take a goddamn break for once.’_

Honestly, sometimes he wonders if Felix is just a cat in human form.

“... solstice… approval…” Suddenly, Felix is much closer to him than before. He has hopped down from the desk and strode right up to Dimitri, brows furrowed in annoyance. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you.”

“Oh - sorry,” He really needs to stop daydreaming in the middle of the conversation, Dimitri thinks distantly. “You were saying?”

“I _said_ , the upcoming winter solstice festival is undergoing preparation and they still need your stamp of approval,” Felix gives him a judgmental one-over and scrunches up his nose. “Also, you look like you haven’t seen the outside world for days.”

_Ah, there it is_. The real reason that brought Felix here. Dimitri has half a mind to protest, but even he can recognize the truth in those words. He can’t remember the last time he went anywhere away from the castle.

(Dimitri is also fairly certain they don’t need to oversee the preparations themselves, but he doesn’t call the bluff. It’s better to simply acknowledge Felix’s brand of affection in silence.)

“So? What in the Goddess’ name are you still waiting for?” Felix taps his foot, as impatient as ever. But even the guise of irritation cannot conceal the underlying tone of concern, and it makes Dimitri just a little guilty. He tends to run himself ragged trying to fix every problem coming his way, especially when he is still in his first year of rule, inexperienced and too eager to please. It has caused Felix and their friends no small amount of worry. “Hurry up. I’m not going to stand here forever.”

“Alright, then. Give me a minute.”

Felix gives him exactly a minute, during which Dimitri manages to procure a thick fur coat. His advisor is already out the door before he finishes shrugging it on.

It’s rather funny. Dimitri may be the king, but it’s become so easy to just let Felix take the lead.

* * *

The streets of Fhirdiad during Ethereal Moon look the same every year - coated with snow and full of light. Shopkeepers would put up various kinds of colorful decorations. The alluring aroma of hot food would waft through the air from restaurants, promising their customers a full stomach and a joyous time. Different stalls would start setting up a few days before solstice. Traveling bards and minstrels would gather here for a string of performances - even now, when it’s still a week away from the actual date, faint sounds of music can be heard from the alleys.

It’s Dimitri’s favorite time of year. Winter in Faerghus is always harsh, but all the festivities make it more bearable. After the war, people are even more eager for the smallest chances at celebrations. Budget was hard, but as the newly crowned king, Dimitri has tried his best to give his people this, and it’s finally paying off.

They travel with their hoods on in order to blend in. Felix walks by his side, sharp eyes scanning the evening crowd. Peacetime certainly has not dulled his vigilance. Despite his relaxed, non-threatening posture, Felix can unsheathe his beloved sword at any point to deliver anyone who wants to harm the king to the eternal flames. Neither of them are invincible, but Dimitri feels much safer with him around. He can let himself inspect the ongoing preparations knowing Felix would always have his back.

Not that they need to do a lot of inspecting, with everything still in the early stages. They end up wandering the streets, watching the people milling about. The scenery is so ordinary and familiar, and yet it leaves Dimitri with a pleasant ache. During those long five years he had been on the run from Imperial forces, living in the slumps and sometimes stealing from his very own people, he never thought he would see this again - the sight of Fhirdiad, restored and glowing with newfound hope for the future. He still can’t quite believe that after the atrocities he committed, he could be allowed this blessing. It doesn’t feel very deserved, most of the time.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Felix catches his elbow and steers him towards a spontaneous street performance. They stand behind the immediate crowd surrounding the musicians, listening to the soft, mellow melody. It’s fitting, somehow, for a night like this.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright..._

In the evening light, Dimitri can almost make out a small smile on Felix’s face, his own lips curving upwards in response.

* * *

“I can’t believe you forgot to bring a scarf.”

Felix huffs at him as they begin their return to the castle. Snow has started falling some time earlier, the gentle flurry softening the edges of the scenery. Sadly, it does nothing to appease the swordsman next to him.

To Dimitri’s defense, he has only shivered exactly once. They are both children of the north. This low temperature is nothing compared to what they used to endure when the war was still raging on. He will be fine even without the extra layers.

“I’m sorry—”

“Save your apologies for people who give a damn,” Felix cuts him off as he makes to unwind his own scarf from his neck. “You’re the king. Who would run this country if you fell ill?”

Dimitri finds, to his endless frustration with a side of admiration, that he can never win an argument against Felix. The man is right to chastise him, as always.

“Fair enough,” he concedes. “My duty comes first, but you brought up a valid point. If I don’t take care of myself, I won’t be able to do anything.”

“Glad to know you finally worked that out,” Felix hands him the scarf - a muted red, a shade or two darker than his eyes. Absently, Dimitri wonders if Sylvain picked the color for him. Felix has never cared much about aesthetics unless it comes to his swords. “Take this.”

Dimitri stares at Felix’s outstretched hand, conflicted. The gesture is appreciated, but Dimitri doesn’t really want his advisor to fall sick, either. Especially not on his behalf.

Then an idea occurs to him.

He lifts the scarf from Felix and, upon checking the length, wraps the fabric around both their necks. 

“Wh—” Felix splutters, a faint blush dusting his cheeks pink. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t let you catch a cold, either,” Dimitri smiles as he finishes tying the scarf, doing his best to mind his strength so that he doesn’t tear it up. It’s a little awkward with their height difference, but at least this way Felix can stay warm. “Remember when we were kids and you kept insisting we shared everything? I’m pretty sure this isn’t the first time we did this.”

“This is different - oh, forget it,” Felix throws his arms in mock defeat, face still bright red. Dimitri lets himself revel in the aborted objection, watching his childhood friend debating internally with himself before finally accepting the inevitable. “You and your inane ideas.”

Felix says that, but doesn’t make any move to take the scarf off. He doesn’t take it off even when they arrive at the gate of the castle, or when they reach Dimitri’s chambers to let the king retire for the night. He doesn’t complain when Dimitri uses the scarf to pull him closer at the door, either, the fabric taut yet unyielding in his fists, just like the string of fate connecting them since the day they were born into the world.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Christ, Christ, the Savior is born_

_Christ, Christ, the Savior_

_Christ, Christ, the Savior is born_


End file.
